


Eternally Yours

by biancakibbi



Series: Eternally Yours [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Flight Attendants, Implied Relationships, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biancakibbi/pseuds/biancakibbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is about Haruka is telling his story when he was together with Sousuke, but it didn't work out and what happen to Haruka later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternally Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This story is getting a little long, and I really enjoy to write this topic! XD Eternally Yours will have more stories coming up because there are many things need to write!
> 
> Please don’t take it so seriously because it is only a fan-fiction!
> 
> Please tell me what you think about the story, and I will really love you to tell me the grammar errors I made on all fan-fics because this is the way I learn to write better! I will edit all story after you tell me the errors that I have made!

“Okay, that’s it for today’s training. Remember you guys need to study for tomorrow’s quiz before having cabin training. If you guys have any questions, feel free to contact me through Line or Whatsapp. I will answer all questions as much as I can. If there is no question for now, I will see you all tomorrow.” Haruka finished up the class with the last sentence, and the girls were making sure if they had questions and took all notes for study. 

“See you tomorrow, Chief Haruka.” Once the girls were ready to leave, they all said goodbye to Haruka. “See you tomorrow, girls. Make sure you all have enough sleep for tomorrow’s quiz and training!” Haruka smiled to the girls when giving response. When he started to clean up training materials, he noticed there is a girl looking at him in a weird way. 

“What now, Reila? I think you have something you want to ask.” The way Reila looked at him made him feel that Reila is having some questions that are not related to work, but she just didn’t know how to ask.

“Well…Chief, you are my brother’s friend. It is very hard for me to ask you some personal question.” 

“You can call me Haruka when it is only us in the area, and I don’t see any personal thing you want to know from me.” Haruka was cleaning up when he was talking to Reila, but he is wondering what kind of ‘personal question’ she has for him. 

“Since you are my brother’s friend, there is one thing I really want to know…” Reila looked at Haruka with a ‘you got to tell me the truth’ look. “Did you have a relationship with Sousuke before he is with Makoto?”

Haruka were shocked that Reila is actually asking this question. For a while, this question is not supposed to bring up in any circumstances. Haruka’s expression didn’t change, and answer Reila’s question with a soft tone. “Yes. We were together for about two years.” 

“Then why you guys break up? Is it because of Makoto?” Reila went on with the question after Haruka answer the first part. Haruka looked at Reila with an annoying look. “Well, I don’t think that is your business to put your nose into.” 

Haruka didn’t really talk about this with other people except Rin, Nagisa, and people from other airline. Although Haruka is having a really close friendship with Makoto, but during that time he was trying to push Makoto away because…

It is the relationship between Sousuke, Makoto and himself, Haruka…

“Please~~~ Haruka. Please tell me what was going on back then…” 

“If you keep on asking the question on the same topic, I will just fail you for the safety training. You know how important is to pass the safety training for a flight attendant.” Haruka would not do such a thing at work, but he figured that this would be a good way to stop Reila for keep on asking for more information. 

“HARUKA!! You are meanie!! T.T” Reila looked at Haruka with a crying face, and Haruka just looked at Reila with the evil look. “If I have a way to stop you asking something I don’t want to answer, I will use it no matter what happen afterward. Now go home and study for tomorrow’s quiz!” 

Reila got up with her bag with unsatisfied look on her face, but she could tell that Haruka just didn’t want anyone to know about their past since Sousuke and Makoto are the most popular couple in the company. “Okay then! I will go home now, and brother asks you if you want to join for dinner tomorrow.”

“Nope, I will pass. Please tell him thanks, and I can take care of myself…” Before Haruka finished the sentence, a girl from outside came in behind his back.

“HA-RU-KA!!!!”

She jumped up to Haruka when he turned around to see who is calling him.

“Jessica?! I though you are…” 

“Well I am working in the same company with you now as Senior Purser! You will have to stick with me for the rest of your life!” 

Jessica hugged Haruka tightly as she is very happy to see him. Haruka didn’t expect he can actually see Jessica again, and he cannot believe that they will work under the same company. Reila stood there and didn’t know what she should say. Haruka has a light smile on his face when he saw Reila with that look on her face. 

“Reila, this is Jessica. She used to work in HT Airways before coming here, and I know her when the company had the exchange program”

Haruka was one of the crews that need to go to HT Airways for one year to learn other airline’s handling procedure. That was the time after he and Sousuke broke up. 

“Nice to meet you, Reila! I am Jessica.” Jessica looked at Reila with a sweet smile. “Good luck on the quiz tomorrow!”

“Thanks! I am going home now, and I will see you around!” Reila picked up her bag and left the classroom, and Jessica looked at Haruka with happy smile.

“Hey, let’s go out for dinner. My treat!” 

“Sure! We should have so much to talk about when we are eating our dinner!” 

Haruka really liked to stay with Jessica when he was working in HT Airways as exchange crew, and he missed the time so much when they could hang out together in out port.

 

“Hey Haruka, I heard Reila was asking you about the relationship from before.” Jessica and Haruka arrived in the restaurant and order food right away, and then Jessica started to ask Haruka after they were done with ordering their food. 

“Yes, she asked. Since she is my friend’s sister, she just wants to know the reason why my relationship with others ended so sudden.” 

Haruka still remembered how everyone messaged him when they all knew that he broke up with Sousuke, and not long later he got together with Makoto.

“Haru…haven’t called you this name for so long! I miss that! Haru, you better tell me what was going on back then. We were worried about you, especially that time when you cried in the middle of snow storm in New York City.”

Jessica had a worry expression on her face. She still remembered that day when Haruka totally broke down and knee down on the thick snow crying very hard.

“I am sorry to make you all worried…” 

“Not only us! Chief Samantha was the one really worried about you. She really wants to talk to you at that time, but she decides not to because she totally understands how you feel at that moment. Remember after that day she ordered a cake onboard for you? Half of the reason is because it is your birthday, and another reason is she wants you to be happy.” 

Jessica explained everything to Haruka, and Haruka felt really warm inside of his heart after knowing there were people actually really worry about him at that time. 

“I am sorry Jessica…and thanks for everything you guys had done for me.” Haruka didn’t know what to say, but if it’s not Jessica and others who stays beside him at that time, he might already suicide. 

“May I know what was going on back then? Even until now, all of us really want to know. I cannot forget that night you were crying yourself to sleep next to me. I felt so sad that I cannot do anything for you at that time.” 

Jessica looked at Haruka seriously and hopes that Haruka would actually tell her the truth. Haruka had a light smile on his face, and he figured that he already let go. He should tell the people who worry about him so much at the past what was happening at that time. 

“Jessica, I will tell you everything. Everything that happens during that time…” 

 

When Haruka just started to work as flight attendant, he met Sousuke on his first flight. He still remembered Sousuke was a big help on teaching him all the things that he should do, so he was very happy to know a senior that is so nice to the juniors. 

Sousuke asked Haruka’s e-mail address to contact him after flight, and Haruka just gave it to him without having second thought. Not long later, they started dating. It was Sousuke who took the move to ask Haruka out, and Haruka felt that Sousuke is a good person to have relationship on. He accepted Sousuke and get together with him. 

They were very happy at the beginning because Sousuke is a really caring person. He took care of Haruka really well. At that moment, Haruka had thought that Sousuke could be the one that walk together with him for the rest of his life. 

That actually changed after almost two years of their relationship. 

Sousuke started to not reply Haruka’s messages and not picking up phone calls. Haruka just thought that maybe he was busy with the flight schedule, so he called up Makoto and wanted to talk to him. Somehow Makoto was also busy at the same time. Haruka didn’t notice that at first because he understood their working schedule is not regular like others, so busy at all times didn’t sound weird to him. 

But things always don’t work the way you want them to be… 

There was one day Haruka was calling Sousuke if he is around, so they could go for dinner. Sousuke said he was busy and not able to eat with him. Haruka was not feeling weird and thinking what he should eat for dinner by himself. 

Not far away from where he standing, he saw Sousuke. He was planning to give him surprise, but afterward he saw something that made him very surprised. 

Haruka saw Sousuke was together with Makoto, and both of them nuzzled so close to each other like a couple. 

Haruka didn’t know what to do. All he wanted to do was just run home as fast as he could. While running, he could not hold back and cried. When he got home, he just threw himself into bed and covered himself with a blanket. He cried himself to sleep that night. 

It was a horrible day for him. 

The next day when Haruka arrived in office, he got a notice from front desk that the manager wanted to talk to him. The manager was scared by how he looked because his eyes were red due to the crying. 

“My god! Are you okay Haruka?” 

“…I am fine, and I am sorry that I cannot control myself…” 

“It is fine, sweetheart. You can always talk to me if you feel like talking to someone.” 

Haruka closed his eyes and opened again to look at the manager. 

“I am fine, so may I help you with anything?” 

“Yes! I have chosen ten people to go to HT Airways for exchange program, and you are one of them.” 

Haruka was stocked that he was the chosen one for the exchange program. He heard about this exchange program before, but he didn’t expect that he could have the chance to go to other airline for learning more. 

“I want to ask if you will like to…” 

“Yes, I will take it, and thank you so much for giving me this opportunity.” 

Haruka thought that it would be a really good chance for him to leave this place, and he wanted to take care all the things before he is leaving. 

“May I know when we need to go?” 

“Tomorrow mid-night flight to Hong Kong. You will wear their uniform starting tomorrow. We will give you their uniform before you are leaving the office today. Please go to the airport and go to check in counter for the boarding pass. Details will be all in the company e-mail” 

“Got it. I will prepare everything tonight.” 

Haruka left the manager’s office and type an e-mail to one person. 

“Please meet me at the park where we always go tomorrow at 7, and please ask Makoto to come with you.” 

 

Haruka arrived at the park at 7, and he saw Sousuke already arrived and waited for him. He walked toward to where Sousuke was sitting and looked at him. 

“Haru…Makoto cannot make it today…” Sousuke looked at Haruka. He noticed there was something different on him. 

“That’s fine. I will just talk to you then.” 

“Haru…I have something…” 

“Sousuke, I have something I want to say. Please listen to me.” 

Haruka stopped Sousuke talking, and he inhaled really hard before the wordings came out from his mouth. 

 

“Let’s break up. Sousuke.” 

 

Sousuke was shocked when he heard Haruka was asking for break up. Haruka didn’t even look at Sousuke, and he continued. 

“I know that you don’t love me anymore, and there is someone more important inside your heart. I wish both of you will have a happy future walking along together, and be happy for me also.” 

Tears from Haruka’s eyes was already flowing out, he kept on going with his message. 

“Please protect the one you love from now on, and I will tell others that I am the one who ask to break up with you. Don’t let other people know that you already got together with him. Maybe keep it secret for about three months, I think that will be better for others to accept him. Others will not think that you are the one that actually…” 

“Haru! Stop! Listen to me…” Sousuke came up to Haruka and held his arm, Haruka shake his arm away and continue. 

“No! Let me finish what I have to say, or else I won’t have enough time.” 

Haruka stopped right after he said that. He noticed that he had said something he shouldn’t had said. 

“What do you mean you don’t have time?” Sousuke was starting to get upset. He never sees Haruka like this for the time when they were together. 

“Haru! Please don’t scare us!” Makoto was actually hiding behind the tree because Sousuke was afraid Haruka would hurt Makoto if Haruka knew that he was breaking up with him, but he didn’t expect that Haruka would be the one who actually said it. 

Haruka looked at both of them, and he understood everything at that time. He didn’t even want to bother asking questions as why Makoto was actually present. 

“Just listen to what I said, and Rin will help me to inform everyone we know about our break up.” At the same time, Haruka’s phone rang. 

“Hello…Yes…Sure, I will be there. I will meet you in one hour. See you.” 

Haruka turned around didn’t want to look at them. His tears were already covered his beautiful face. 

“I…really hope you two…will be happy forever…” 

Haruka ran as fast as he could after saying what he needed to say. He ran back home to wash his face, and wear the new uniform for HT Airways and head to the airport with Rin. Once they got on the taxi, Rin already concerned about Haruka’s condition since he knew what he did before going to the airport. 

“Are you okay, Haru? You sure you can go on like this?” 

Rin was very worried about Haruka. He didn’t want to see Haruka like this. 

“I think it is a good timing for breaking up, and I don’t need to stay in this country for a year. I think time will wash everything away for me. Just right now…” 

Haruka couldn’t control himself and started to cry. 

“I just need time to handle everything that just happens…” 

Rin just hugged Haruka tightly to make him feel better. He really hoped that Haruka would actually find his happiness when he is away. 

“Keep in touch when you are in Hong Kong, okay? Nagisa and I will try our best to swap flight to Hong Kong to visit you.”

“We can always check our schedule and see if we can meet somewhere out port!” Haruka tried to smile to Rin, and he was very happy that Rin was by his side at that time. 

“Hey, this uniform looks so good on you!” Rin was trying to talk about other things to let Haruka forgot a little. Haruka smiled lightly to Rin with thankful eyes. 

“Thanks Rin! You are the best!” 

When they arrived the airport, Nagisa was already there to farewell Haruka. They both hugged tightly to each other since Nagisa knew what happened before Haruka came to the airport. 

“We will miss you, Haru-chan.” 

“I am only staying in Hong Kong for one year, and I will come back.” 

Haruka smiled sweetly at the people who loved him so much. He knew that they would always by his side no matter what happen. Haruka gave the last hug to Rin and Nagisa before leaving, and he didn’t turn back once he went through the security. 

Haruka heard from Rin that everybody felt sad about his relationship with Sousuke didn’t work out, and hope Haruka would find his true happiness later on. 

 

“And…that’s about it. Now you know what exactly happen right, Jessica?” Haruka told Jessica everything, and Jessica looked at Haruka with admire expression. 

“Wow! That must be hurt so much, and I can tell how hard it is when you have to go through that period of time. You are really strong, Haruka. I remembered you became a happy crew after three months later!” 

“It is all because of all of you, Jessica. The flight that changes me the most is the flight to Saudi Arabia…” 

“You mean when the time everyone forces you to wear the traditional dress? I still have that picture with me. I still remember chief said you have to follow what we do because you are the only male on flight, and she said you look like a girl. She chose the prettiest dress for you!” 

Jessica was searching the photo for that date, and she showed it to Haruka. 

“See!! I will ask you to marry me if I am a guy!! Who the hell will just leave this beautiful sweet caring darling after getting together?? You deserve better, Haruka!” 

“Like the Prince and some other rich men from Dubai? Do not forget you all get me in so much trouble almost every time I fly to Saudi Arabia. It was so scary that the Prince was asking me to marry him the first time he actually saw me!” 

Haruka didn’t want to remember what happen back then. Everyone just fell in love with him just by looking at his eyes, and he still cannot believe that up until today. 

“It is because you are so pretty Haru honey! Nobody knows you are a guy when you wear that Najd Abaya and cover your face with the scarf. All of us just fall in love with you just by looking at your eyes!” 

When Jessica was so hyper talking about how Haruka looked in the dress, Rin and Nagisa arrived. Jessica knew them when they flied to out port and visit places together. 

“Rin! Nagisa! Come here to see Haru wears under Najd Abaya!!” 

Haruka wanted to take away Jessica’s phone, but Jessica just passed the phone to Nagisa right away. 

“Wow! Haru-chan looks so pretty in that dress! Rin-chan, you should ask Haru-chan to wear that for you at night during bedtime...” 

“We do not have to go on that part, Nagisa!!” Rin stopped Nagisa from talking in details, and Jessica laughed so hard. 

“Rin! Take good care of Haru honey for all of us! We all love him so much that…we don’t want him to go through that moment again.” 

Jessica said it in a serious tone because Haruka is really important person to her. 

“Don’t worry. I will not hurt Haru. I will give him happiness forever.” Rin looked at Haruka with love, and Haruka just turned his head aside with red cheek. 

“We can take Haru-chan to Saudi Arabia and look for rich men to marry if Rin is not treating him well!” Nagisa was joking about that, and Jessica joined the joke. “That’s a good idea Nagisa!!! We will kidnap Haru honey on Saudi Arabia flight and dress him up with prettiest and sexiest clothes under Najd Abaya!”

“Hey now! You guys are going too far now! Rin is treating me really good, so I am not going to marry anyone else but Rin.” 

Haruka’s face became bright red after he finished the sentence, and Rin turned his head away with red face too. 

“Haha! Rin, you know what you need to do! We will wait for that day to come!” 

Jessica held up a beer and said, 

“Let’s enjoy tonight! Cheers!!” 

“Cheers!!!” 

Haruka is very happy that people who love him dearly are all here enjoying the evening with him. He will never forget how much they help him when he needs someone to stay with.


End file.
